An Empire against Empire
by PixeliteMC
Summary: Just a set of trailer Ideas.


**AN: This is either a challenge or a trailer for C &C fans, OP-Japan Fans, GATE fans or Naruto fans out there. This just some idea that had been popping out in my mind an hour ago and since I'm too obsessed with the Command & Conquer Series, I can't help it but write down a one-shot challenge for eager writers, so I do hope that you guys would enjoy this one a little bit.**

 **The challenge is simple. It is basically a What If for some people. Have Empires from different universes face another empire, it's your decision if it's either World Building, MC-Concentrated or both. I'm just giving out ideas.**

 **/**

 **BGM - [Posthouse Tuomi - Paranoia]**

 **GATE X Naruto X Command & Conquer**

 **Trailer - GATE: Thus the Sun Rises**

Three Factions, one war…Nope, I'm not talking about Angels, Devils and Fallen Angels.

Three superpowers carrying their own strength, ideology and technology, all collided into one hell of an action-packed civil war for world domination. The Allied Nations, the united liberators of the free-world countries and known well for their capitalism of what we live in today. The Soviet Union, the amalgamated Russian sovereignty and very well too known for their constant powerful voices of declaring how glorious Mother Russia is. And lastly, The Empire of the Rising Sun, the dreamland of every of politician and otaku in Japan right now, the modern Feudal Era nation maintained its status and surprisingly advanced in secrecy.

In this alternate timeline of the Red Alert 3 Series, The War of the Three Superpowers has ended and gained all their respective victories except for the Allied Nations who suffered the most tragic defeat. The Soviet Union has finally conquered all of Europe causing the Allied Forces in Europe to collapse making America as their last standing mainland. The Empire of the Rising Sun had conquered the entirety of Asia and even conquered the Hawaiian Islands also pushing back the Allied Navy back to their homeland. Then here begun and long wished cease fire and peace…Europe trashed capitalism and just deal with it, America still being a capitalist-fascist all thanks to that wanabi racist President Ackerman **(You guys should see him)** and the Empire just continued quietly living under the cherry tree.

Until one day, that day…So begins another path did the Empire have encountered?

 **Akihabara - Japan**

In the city of Akihabara, people were just normally enjoying their daily lives until at the strike of 11:50 in the clock. A Roman-looking building appeared in the streets, then came an army of medieval-age armor clad soldiers and started attacking Imperial citizens.

"We are the Empire! Prepare to die you otherworldly dogs!" Yelled an Otherworldly soldier wearing mid-euro armor as he ride his horse and stabbed some citizens along the way.

 **Imperial Palace Gates**

In the other opposite side of the otherworldly Empire stood the Army of the Empire of the Rising Sun will eyes all glaring at each other ready to clash against these foreign invaders. All of them were clad in white and brown armor with masked-helmets concealing their faces all armed with their respective cutting-edge weaponry.

"We stand by your side milord!" An Imperial Warrior responded to his commander who was a certain whisker-born blonde.

"Hold you blades up high! In the name of the Emperor!" yelled the blonde with a powerful voice. The blonde lead the army behind him against the invading force whom were already charging towards the Imperial palace.

The first Imperial battle in many years have begun then ended with the otherworldly Empire's army humiliatingly defeated and captured.

 **Inside the Imperial Palace**

In the Imperial Palace, the Imperial Shogunate Members were gathered with the presence of their beloved Emperor bringing out the bottled anger towards the invaders.

"How dare these infidels harm our people and invade our great homeland" Naomi said.

"I say we annihilate these primitives and erase their so-called empire from existence!" Kenji said.

"I agree, it is common tactic that we intervene in an act of war against this other world empire" Shinzo said.

"Indeed…Listen then my Shoguns, the day of our uprising has once again arrived! I command you all to march your armies through that gate and crush them with our might!" Yoshiro said.

 **LINE BREAKER**

Walking in the throne room of the Emperor, the two heroes of Japan kneeled before their living god.

"For your sacrifice and bravery of saving my people, I dubbed thee, Imperial Shogun Naruto and Imperial Commander Itami! May you two be worthy with such given titles"

The news was spread all over the world, some intrigued at the gates sudden appearance , shocked at the revelation and angered at their actions of harming the Japanese. But they were no riots at all since it's expected that the Imperials will retaliate against the invaders.

 **Soviet Union Estate - Moscow**

"What of the Special Region?" The Premier asked.

"I have no interest of this Special Region of what we have heard of the Empire but I accuse the ones who started the incident" A certain soviet general said.

"Hungry for battle as always huh, comrade general. We can conceivably hope that we can operate these Imperials" The Premier chuckled.

We can just say that the Republicans are pumped.

 **The Pentagon - USA**

"Perhaps we can use this as a chance to liberate Europe, there's a possibility the ruskies will break the international cease fire"

"Mr. President, Great Britain has no more interest of regaining capitalism and I can assure you, the soviet has no plans of breaking the treaty" An advisor said.

"Well excuse me sir, I am not concern of our allies, it's our national security is what I'm concerned of. You think the cease fire can stop the ruskies from invading the US of A, we are only standing between one small ocean!" Ackeman retorted.

Apparently in the end, The Allied Navy and Armies were caught in suspicion and rendering the trust they gained from the Soviet and Empire to be narrowed, the Soviet coming second. Nonetheless, either the Empire will invade the other world with or without the other ruling superpowers, as long as retribution is made.

 **Hill of Arnus - Special Region**

Just outside the Gate to the otherworld, stood the thousand armies of the three superpowers with purposes unknown. The blue army in the right with the banner of a silver eagle with outstretched wings, the red army in the right with the banner of a red star and in the middle, the white and yellow army marched with the banner of the red rising sun printed with the crest of Yoshiro.

This is a very trivial incident that caused the three superpowers to react, the Allies threatening to military intervene within Imperial borders due to the Ginza Incident, the Soviet also taking interest of travelling this new frontier and the Empire so outraged that they dare harm the Emperor's people.

How would the universe work if the Empire step foot within the universe of the Red Alert series, what is the fate of the otherworld now that a certain Japanese Emperor is outraged and desires retribution for the slain ones? What is the fate of the otherworldly Empire as they clash against another and more powerful Empire? Will this lead to a path of peace or the path of war.

Follow Naruto as his steps to become the Supreme Shogun along with his Imperial Commander, Itami and companions along the way. So begins another story and the wrath of the Empire shall make its foes cease to exist. **OR whoever character you want to use as long you get what I mean!**

 **/**

 **Akame Ga Kiru X Naruto X Command & Conquer**

 **Trailer - Kill the Empire**

This world is the one of the closest ones to define hell itself, have the Empire in this world making it even worst, the corruption, the countless deaths, the different characters and traits of killers or mercenaries, the freedom of violent acts…you all name it.

The thousand year old stood proclaimingly glorious still in the center of the continent, ravaging its neighbors with their military might and purging the weak merely excusing it as 'setting examples'. Rebellions were found from all across the empire, survivors that all came from battered experience, devastated towns and fallen countries wishing revenge on the empire or justice to be act on.

This Empire was no place for dreams and desires, this empire is where only the strong can survive in where Demons taking forms of humans rule the streets.

But as this Empire enjoys their own way of life, another kind of Empire exists.

Located in the Eastern far coast of the Eastern Kingdoms, is the Empire of the Rising Sun. The Empire ignored this small Empire in the East Oceans telling that they are not important and not to be minded with since they have excessively quiet during the first emperors reign. They thought they were just primitives who doesn't even match their weapons of mass-destruction which are called Teigus.

And here they thought wrong. The Empire of the Rising Sun may be, the most silent nation in this world but they possess technology unlike no other. Now negotiating with the Revolutionary Army and introduced a system which can benefit their people, the two factions have joined to liberate the country and to give birth a Republic Nation.

"You are a part of that Empire!?" Najenda asked in shock.

"Yes, I have been sent by the Emperor himself to aid you"

"Then I welcome you fully to Night Raid Naruto"

"Pleasure to be working with you in the shadows"

"Hooo…Not a country boy to be fun with perhaps" Chelsea grinned.

"I may have interest in different areas…But would that include a gorgeous city girl" Naruto smirked.

Join Naruto as he joins the war against the Empire as an Imperial Shinobi alongside the Empire of the Rising Sun, the Revolutionary Army and Night Raid.

"Amazing…more wars…more deaths…more spoils!" Esdeath sadistically laughed.

Oh…I would rather have Naruto hang with Chelsea than Akame or Mine. If you guys plan a little romance.

 **/**

 **Code Geass X Naruto X Command & Conquer**

 **Code Geass: Naruto of the Uprising. Or Whatever you want.**

Not to be more complicated as I said. Let's have the Empire of the Rising Sun face off against the arrogant Holy Empire of Britannia. In this world, instead of three, four superpowers exists! The joint nations of Europe dubbed as the European Union, the large market and military domain which is the the Chinese Federation, the ever-aristocrat Holy Empire of Britannia and once again, the Empire of the Rising Sun.

Then here comes the Britannian Army invading Japan while General Todoh defends his country from them, Mecha Tengus and Knightmares punching each other's hulls, Maria dies, Nunnally got blind, Lelouch again with the revenge, Naruto also revenge blah blah blah. Things get complicated.

Follow Naruto, Lelouch, Todoh, Kallen and CC as you discover and write your own plot to which they follow and end up to since I still have no Efing clue of what appropriate plot can be used in this idea. Think about it…What if Japan still retained its superpower status. Or What If Japan was ready before the Britannians came, how would the world work if they are powerful like no other.

 **AN: lol…What a pathetic and weird challenge, if the Idea does sucks, I won't be surprised. Anyways, please do leave a review of whatever you guys want to say about the idea. Originally, I wanted to put the GATE in great Britain but with my obsession fanatical Factions like the Brotherhood of Nod, I decided to give to the Imperials again. So bye, see you in the next update.**

 **If anyone actually did a AU GATE story where Japan is able Superpower or OP, please give me the link of the story through the review for I hunger it since I love OP Characters especially OP nations.**


End file.
